1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a barrier gate. More particularly, the invention relates to a counterweighted barrier gate positioned adjacent a receiving dock overhead door for preventing inadvertent damage thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a variety gates developed for controlling the movement of machinery within loading areas. However, these prior art systems are cumbersome to use, highly expensive to install and generally do not meet the needs of the their operators.
As such, a need exists for a barrier gate which is easy to install, use and maintain, while simultaneous offering operators cost effective alternative to damage resulting from loading dock accidents. The present invention provides such a barrier gate.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a barrier gate. The barrier gate includes a crossbar selectively pivoting between a saddle post and anchor post. The crossbar includes a first end and a second end. The first end of the crossbar is pivotally secured to the anchor post such that the second end of the crossbar maybe selectively lifted from the saddle post opening the barrier gate and providing access therethrough. The barrier gate also includes a locking mechanism at the first end of the crossbar for permitting the selective locking of the crossbar in a substantially vertically orientation. The barrier gate further includes a counterweight interacting with the crossbar for assisting in the lifting of the crossbar between a closed orientation and an open orientation, and a cable linking the counterweight to the crossbar.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a barrier gate wherein the anchor post is substantially hollow and the counterweight is housed therein.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a barrier gate wherein a pulley guides the cable between the crossbar and the counterweight.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a barrier gate wherein the anchor post includes an upwardly extending post in which the counterweight is housed and the pulley is secured at the upper end of the upwardly extending post.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a barrier gate wherein the locking mechanism includes a slot formed along the first end of the crossbar such that the crossbar may be moved relative to the anchor post for locking the crossbar in a substantially vertical orientation.
It is also another object of the present invention to provide a barrier gate wherein the slot extends along the longitudinal axis of the crossbar.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a barrier gate wherein the crossbar is telescopically received within the anchor post when in its vertical orientation.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a barrier gate wherein the anchor post includes a hollow crossbar receiving member. The crossbar receiving member includes a cut-out recess in which the first end of the crossbar sits and the crossbar is telescopically received within the crossbar receiving member when in its vertical orientation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a barrier gate wherein the cut-out recess includes upwardly extending walls preventing lateral movement of the crossbar.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a barrier gate wherein when the crossbar is rotated upwardly to its vertical orientation, the first end of the crossbar slides downwardly into the crossbar receiving member and movement of the crossbar is limited by the length of the slot and its interaction with a pivot pin passing through the slot and pivotally coupling the first end of the crossbar to the anchor post.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a barrier gate wherein the crossbar is provided with handles.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.